Basherte
by Angelhaggis
Summary: Tag to chapter 24 of 'The Star of David'. In the aftermath of the violence, two soulmates draw comfort from one another.


_**Basherte**_**- Soulmates**

**Tag to chapter 24 of 'The Star of David'. Possible spoilers if you haven't read chapter.**

* * *

Malachi stood at the doorway of the room, watching the sleeping form of his partner on the bed. She looked peaceful, a far contrast to the warzone they had been in only hours before. Her hair was for once down and spread about her head wildly and she looked far from the usual fearless and intimidating warrior when dressed in hospital bedclothes.

He could never get over how beautiful she looked when she slept. She looked so innocent, so carefree. The only indication to the reason she was lying in the hospital bed in the first place was the fact her shoulder was wrapped in gauze, coloured slightly red by her earlier blood loss.

He frowned slightly as he relived that terrifying moment when he heard her agonized shriek, whipping around to watch in horror as a bullet tore through her shoulder, propelling her to the ground. The seconds after that were a blur. All he remembered was the desperate, primal need to take her in his arms and get her to safety. He barely remembered shooting their enemies; instead he was fully concentrated on the quickly paling face of his partner as he dragged her to cover. It had been then that he had registered Ziva's anxious face, commanding her to continue on with the mission as he provided covering fire, all the while cradling the ever-weakening Liat in his arms.

Although his focus was on Liat at that moment in time; he knew he owed it to Ziva. What he had said in the hotel room had been entirely true. Had Ziva not made him leave in Somalia he would certainly be dead by now. The guilt he felt at what he had abandoned Ziva to would always haunt him but the relief at surviving was more prominent.

He remembered the feeling of relief when he landed at Atarot military airport to be greeted by Liat whose worry was plain for the other Mossad officers present to see. They had embraced then, both ignoring the raised eyebrows of their fellow officers as they observed a tender moment between the notoriously ruthless pair. Liat had been on another operation and that was what had saved her from the same fate which had befallen Ziva and for that Malachi would be eternally grateful.

He had constantly worried about Ziva even after they had received news that indicated she was dead. Malachi knew that was impossible. He knew Ziva. He had been her partner- and dare he say friend- even before she first went to NCIS. He knew what she was capable of and again she had proved it with her current mission to track Al-Kharif.

On hearing of her mission, he had immediately readied himself. It had been a shock to arrive at the hotel to see Liat waiting for him, also pledging to help Ziva on her quest. Although Liat had originally been jealous of Ziva's relationship with Malachi, over time she had realised that Ziva was no threat. Liat was his partner now and for evermore.

He remembered the first time Liat and he had been introduced. He had been instructed by Deputy Director Bodnar to meet him in his office and whilst discussing the successes of his last mission, a knock at the door had sounded and in walked a young woman with steely eyes. Although sceptical of her abilities due to her youth, he was soon proved wrong as time after time Liat outperformed him in training and before long they were sent on their first mission together.

Their mission had appeared simple: eliminate the leader of a Hezbollah cell in Syria. But it had soon descended into chaos when they had been betrayed by their contact who had subsequently been beheaded in front of their eyes. Liat and Malachi had soon been separated; in preparation for the torture Malachi knew was to come. He had been resigned to his fate; after all he had suffered before but he had worried about Liat. She was so very young and about to endure so much hell.

But he had no need to worry. Liat had managed to overpower her captors and escape; rescuing him in the process before both proceeded to kill every single member of the cell in a flurry of bullets. From then on all frostiness had dissipated. They were a team- the best in the Kidon Unit. Successful mission after mission followed and over time they had become closer and closer.

Malachi couldn't remember how it had all begun. His vague memories told him that it was after a particularly gruelling and passionate sparring session that had finished with both on the floor; he pinning Liat to the floor with all his strength. There had been a moment of hesitation before both had started clawing at one another's clothes and so it had happened. And over time, after many years of just sex-nothing more- it had descended into kissing and sex... then dating...and now love.

Smiling softly to himself, Malachi walked into the room, sitting down in the chair next to Liat's bed. How many times had he watched her sleep and thought she was beautiful? There was much, much more to the cold-hearted Liat Tuvia that was her persona as a Mossad officer. Behind the ruthless mask there was a beautiful, intelligent and passionate woman. And somehow, through some miracle, this woman had chipped away at his icy persona like no other had ever done so. They were perfect for one another.

Although married or cohabiting couples were a norm in the Mossad, both being private people they had both wanted to keep it discreet- it was their secret; their love. But somehow, somewhere Director David had found out. It had been Hadar who had warned them about the true reasons they had been summoned, giving them enough time to think of a strategy. In the end they had gone for the simplest- walking into the Director's office hand in hand.

Malachi shook his head remembering the conversation. Eli David had asked them a few questions; how long they had been in a relationship, if they were living together and why they had not informed him. Both had answered truthfully before Eli fell silent, contemplating their fate. In the end he had let them go; the only punishment they faced was both being restricted to desk duty for a week but otherwise, Eli David had given their relationship his approval. After all he and Liat were two of the best, and they worked impeccably as a team.

They were each other's everything. They belonged with each other. They loved one another and looking at the injuries Liat had sustained, Malachi could not deny the unmistakable rage that rose in him. The thought of her being injured or worse hurt him greatly. He had failed in protecting her, but still he had never been so proud of her. Nobody he knew could have acted so bravely and so calmly after what she had suffered but she had and he had fallen even in more love with her for her actions; for being so willing to help Ziva in what was a personal vendetta. For what felt like the thousandth time that night, Malachi said a silent prayer of thanks for Liat's survival.

'Malachi?' Her sleepy voice broke him out of his musings and he leaned forward, brushing his hand across her forehead comfortingly. She smiled instinctively and opened her eyes slowly. 'You are here.'

'Of course I am here; where else would I be?' He smiled softly to her; his eyes no doubt just like hers shining with unequivocal love.

'Our people have been attacked. You should be with the Director.' She stated; always dedicated to Israel and her people.

'The Director is fine. And they say Ziva will survive. You need me so I am here.' He smiled to her, trying desperately not to think of how close he had come to losing her. But she had survived; ready to fight alongside him for another day.

'I am glad you are here.' Liat smiled back, her eyes beginning to droop again with tiredness.

'Hush...get some rest. I will stay with you. I will always be right here _Basherte_.' Malachi pressed a kiss to the now sleeping Liat's head.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
